As integrated circuits decrease in size and increase in complexity and density (more circuitry and I/O pins per area), the demand for small chip packages and diverse packaging options continues to grow. Increased device complexity and density further requires improved methods of accessing the semiconductor devices by means of the device input/output (I/O) connections.